


A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

by mooseilicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, skinwalker Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseilicious/pseuds/mooseilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never meant this to happen. Not then, not now, not in a million years, but things just don't go his way do they? If he could change it all, go back and just fix it so everyone wouldn't have to suffer the life they had now.. He would do it in a heartbeat. In a normal, <em>human</em>, heartbeat.<br/>Michael has to survive and live with the incident that happened years ago, turning his siblings and himself into skinwalkers. Nightmares plague him, danger is always around him, and there was a college student that he had taken a liking to. He was just hiding as a normal human when he really wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it, my obsession skinwalkers and Chey's encouragement has brought this new piece of work out of me ;u; The beginning of this chapter will describe a dream of Michael's/ part of his back story and the next will start off with Adam's back story. 
> 
> There will be eventual sex, I promise, but the plot is more important right now so shshshhhhh (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> My tumblr is mishdew.tumblr.com

He had never meant this to happen. Not then, not now, not in a million years, but things just don't go his way do they? If he could change it all, go back and just fix it so everyone wouldn't have to suffer the life they had now.. He would do it in a heartbeat. In a normal, _human_ , heartbeat. 

–--------

It was a quiet night, calm and peaceful as the owls and crickets created a melody with the gentle wind that breezed by. The lights from a large house were a stark contrast from the dark night sky, but no one cared when they were all in the safety of their home. Except for one. 

“Castiel! Come back inside! It's cold outside and you have school tomorrow- plus, it's your bedtime!” He hollered out into the driveway, but heard nothing in return. Michael waited for a minute then sighed, dreading the fact that he had to go outside to get his little brother. For a fourteen year old, the kid was always out reading or doing that 'mediating' thing he had always claimed to find relaxing. Gabriel had always said it was just because of puberty that Castiel was doing stuff like that. 

Michael went over to the kitchen to get the pile of trash, guessing that it was the perfect time to take it out since he would be asked to by dad soon, and went outside. “Castiel, where are you?” He called out again, getting no answer back again. The trash was dumped in the trashcan beside the mailbox and just as he was about to turn, there was a large four legged animal standing next to him. It barked and he blinked, the two of them looking at each other until he tilted his head. “Hey, what are you doing out here so late?” He bent down to pat the dog on it's head and got a lick on his face in return. 

“Is he a stray?”

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Castiel speak behind him, and scowled at his brother before answering. “I think so, I don't see a tag on him.” With a check around the dog's neck, it was confirmed that he was right. “Come on Castiel, let's go inside. You need to go sleep-”

“Can we keep him?” Castiel bent down to loop his arms around the dog's neck.

“No, we cannot. Now go-”

“ _Please_?”

The two stared at each other, and damn whoever taught Castiel to do those puppy dog eyes. “Fine.. Let's go talk to mom and dad and see what they think. Come on, you go on ahead.” He shooed the teenager inside as he ushered the dog over and into the house. 

After an hour of debating with the whole family- two parents, and six children- they all came to an agreement that the dog could stay only if they all took turns taking care of it. Which was an automatic “no problem” from all of them since Castiel, Anna, and Gabriel were playing with the mutt already and Balthazar, Lucifer, and himself didn't care. The dog was put away in a makeshift bed with food and water, and the Novak children were up in their rooms shortly after without even looking at the stray.

Something he would regret until the day he would die. 

It started with the sound of glass shattering. He was a light sleeper so he was the first to rouse and check out on what was going on downstairs. Down the hallway and stairs he went only to stop in horror at the discovery he had found. “M- mom..?” Dark liquid pooled around the two bodies that were on the kitchen floor, still and lifeless. “What.. How-” Then there was a high pitched scream- Anna's- and he snapped out of the frozen trance to rush up and barge into her room. Lucifer and Balthazar were already there, trying to haul something large off of her.

“It's the dog, Michael! Help us get it off!” Lucifer shouted, moving out of the way as the dog tried to bite at his arm.

He wasted no time in diving in, managing to get the dog off of it's feet with his arms wrapped around it. “Are you guys okay?” He yelled over the snarling and growling bundle of fur that he could barely contain in his arms. 

“Yeah- I think it bit me, Balth, and Anna, so watch out for-”

There wasn't enough time for him to continue listening, not when the thrashing stopped and pain suddenly laced up and down the junction of his neck. There was a yell of pure agony in response, and it wasn't until the voice had stopped did he notice that it was his. Hands were on the dog again, yanking the thing off of him as he laid there. Michael reached up to cover the spot that was wet and warm, the blood steadily leaking in between the crack of his fingers. He struggled to get up, but the room spun in a way that forced him back down with little to no energy. It was just a bite from a dog, he shouldn't have lost that much blood yet. “Luci..” He breathed, looking over at where he had last heard the blonds wrestling with the dog. 

They were both on the ground, bodies still with Anna's right beside them, her red hair still bright in the shine of the night light. There was the sound of the retched dog barking and growling in the distance, slightly blurred as he heard more shouts and screams. What.. Gabriel and Castiel.. Lucifer, Balthazar, and Anna.. Mom and dad.. The last thoughts he could muster before blacking out. 

When he and the others woke up, he was the first to make sure everyone was okay. They were, him included which was weird since he could have sworn a chunk of his flesh was missing. They were all okay. The room was dark and the only thing he could hear was the breathing of his siblings and himself, full of fear and uncertainty. They didn't know where they were or what had happened, but the door opened briefly to shove in a tray of something. Something that smelt like pure iron and by the looks of it, the tray was full of it. Michael did his best to comfort the others, gathering them into a circle to quiet down the younger ones. 

They stayed like that for what seemed like a day, not touching the mysterious tray or moving at all. At least until the shifting started. That long and pain filled day. He was first, probably because he had received the most of the poison and as much as he wanted to tell his brothers and sister that everything would be okay- he couldn't. It started with an itch on his healed wound that bared a scar. Of course he scratched it but he didn't know that his skin came off when he picked at it. 

That. Wasn't supposed to happen. The sense of panic began, sparking fear of not understanding what was going on but all of that was forgotten when he doubled over suddenly. Everyone asked him if he was alright, he could still remember the sounds of their concern, and he answered with hurling whatever was in his stomach to the side. Every single bone, muscle, ligament, and nerve were _aching_ , contorting in agonizing pain that made him howl with tears that spilled from his eyes. He could hear the sounds of bones cracking and this grating sound as his limbs and torso moved and shifted into something more compact. Soon his yells and cries turned into shrieking and then yelps and growls. His hair grew all over his body, piercing through the pores of his skin. Hands and feet melded together to make paws with claws at the end, his face morphing into a muzzle with ears that were flat against his skull. 

It took a full day to change completely from human to dog. From the last remnants of his normal human life into living as a monster. During his transformation, his siblings began theirs one by one, until the whole room was filled with screams and feral sounds. Eventually he fell unconscious again, to ease him out of the pain that rattled his whole body with every breath. But even though he was separated from reality, he could still feel the throb of it still..

He shot up with the dream still wrapped around his eyes and mind, still in that small room with his brothers and sister, all writhing in agony. Without thinking he shifted, crouched on all fours and growling at everything and nothing. His fear, his worry, his pain, all of which that him his bare his fangs with his tail tucked in between his legs. A few minutes passed, filled with his constant growling and snarling, but ceased down to a broken whimper and cry. Michael shifted back, tears streaming down his face with his body trembling from the nightmare. Every night it would come back for him. Every single night he would still wake up gasping and panting with sweat damped sheets with the sounds of that day still ringing in his ears. And it was killing him slowly.

That was four years ago. Back when he was 18 with a living and functional family that only had concerns about school and society. But all of that was broken and smashed to pieces that night and it was all his fault. All of his fault.. No matter how many times he tried to not think about it, or tell himself that it never happened- that they were still that same happy family, he knew deep down that it wasn't true. And never will be again.

Michael Novak was no more. Lucifer, Balthazar, Anna, Gabriel, and Castiel Novak were no more either. Now they went by different names, lived in different states with a new life. One that they all hated. He went by Matt Angelo, siblings with Mark Angelo, Sebastian Angelo, Julie Angelo, Richard Angelo, and Misha Angelo. His current state of living was in Kansas while the others were spread out all over the North American map. As much as he wanted to keep them all together, that was the best choice they had in surviving. Right.. Surviving.

For three years they all ran together until this year. During those four years he had learned that the dog wasn't actually a dog. No, it was a skinwalker and the supernatural world was very much real just like the human's were. The Novak children were all turned on purpose, made sure to be kept alive because they were all young and fresh blood was what the pack needed at the time. 

It had been a skinwalker outbreak and they had just so happened to be right in the middle of it. The skinwalker that turned them never showed up again, probably because he was killed a day later for making things so messy to cover up.

The alarm went off, waking him enough to shut it off after a minute of blankly staring at his hands. Woke up before the alarm again, he wasn't even surprised anymore. The blurred faces of his siblings were still etched into his mind and he could still taste the bile and blood. He shook his head and wiped the tears from his cheeks, took a shaky breath and let it out slowly. It was a start of a new day again. Another day he was alive and shouldn't he be grateful for that?

No. 

He pushed away the dream the best he could and went about his daily routine of washing and cleaning, dressing and walking over to the cafe a street away. The effects would leave him gradually, never completely, but he grew used to having it linger in the back of his mind. People passed by with soft chatter that he heard clearly and the scuffed steps of their shoes. He pushed the cafe door open, with a smile regardless of how he felt. “Good morning.” There were similar greets said back to him and he sighed. 

The cafe smelled of freshly grounded coffee beans and the pastries that were baked earlier in the morning, something that always managed to relax him until the tension was out of his body. He went over to the counter to retrieve his black apron and came back to see customers already waiting outside of the door. Time to have a day full of large frappes and blueberry muffins, just like every day. 

“I'll get the door.” He said, waving off Samandriel who was about to scamper over to flip the closed sign over. The kid was as thin as teenagers can get and he honestly didn't think the blond could withstand the stampede that was about to come in. One rap to the door and the chatter outside quieted down as their eyes watched his hand- or him, he didn't know- as it turned the sign over from 'closed' to 'open'. Just as he had expected, the second the sign was turned customers barged in with little to no care of running into him. It was a good thing he was fit enough to deal with a few elbowing and pushing. 

Charlie and Samandriel were already at the cash registers, greeting and getting orders as fast as they could. Michael went over to relieve Charlie from writing down drinks and names just as the next customer came up with an impatient cough. “Sorry about that, what can I get you today-” His eyes flicked up to see a young man with impossibly blue eyes and combed back blond hair and- was that stubble he saw- an expectant look on his face. “You're as rude as ever, Adam.” He said with a smile though his tone was close to scolding.

“I don't know why you act like that's a new thing, Matt. I mean, you repeat the same thing every day and I have to listen to it over and over-” 

“Okay okay, I get it.” Michael interrupted with an exasperated sigh and an eye roll. “I'm assuming that you want your usual today?” 

Adam scoffed and leaned on the counter to rest his head on a propped arm. “You _really_ need to ask that? Seriously? No, I'm going to actually get..” He looked up to look over the hanging menu behind the counters. “A venti hibiscus and pomegranate tea with a... overly large chocolate chip cookie.” 

Just as he was about to write it down, the pen was taken from his hand with a look on Adam's face that made him furrow his brows. “What? Did you think that you were the only one that could be cheeky? I was only going to write down your name.” The innocent smile he gave was met with the pen that was thrown back at his face at his reply. 

“Uh huh, sure it was. Why do you still write my name on my cups? I mean, you know my name by now, Matt.” Adam asked as he fished out the usual $5 for his drink and slid it across the counter.

Michael shrugged and took the cash to give back the change. “Habit I guess and hey, you're starting to hold up the line.” He looked pointedly at the people behind the blond to emphasis his point. The only response he got was a wave and a shake of the others head though he saw the smile as Adam turned to sit at his regular spot in the cafe. He then turned back towards he customer at hand with a smile on his face. “Hello, what can I get you today..”

–--------

It must have been extremely busy for him to not notice what time it was until Charlie nudged him to look at the clock. Oh. “I'm going on break then.” He was waved away and thankfully the crowd had thinned down to a few people trickling in and out of the cafe. Picking up a blueberry muffin, he pushed past the counter and went over to tap on the top of Adam's head. “Busy with studying?” He asked, sitting down in the empty seat beside him.

“Busy with customers?” Adam retorted back as he took the muffin with a grateful smile. “Yeah, got midterms coming up and everything so I thought that I should study ahead of time.” 

“Ah, I see. You saw how crowded it was in here until a few minutes ago. I know that it's a good place to have a cafe near a college, but you college students can really swamp us during this time of the year.” There was a soft kick to his shin, and he smiled. “What? It's true.”

Adam snorted and rolled his eyes as he bit into the muffin. “We can't help it if all of the tests are in one week. Which is really stupid if you ask me.”

“Don't talk with your mouth full.” Michael said with a raised finger pointed at the blond. Again he was given that deadpan look which he rose a brow to. “Didn't your mother teach you that talking with your mouth full is rude?” 

It was meant to be a joke, but Adam stiffened slightly and said nothing for a few seconds. “My mom died when I was in middle school.” He said softly, taking another bite to fill his mouth of the pastry instead of the words that were making their way up his throat. 

“Oh.. I am so sorry, Adam. I didn't mean-” 

He held up a hand to stop Michael before the man could say anything else. “It's fine. It happens, or well, it happened and I can't really avoid it you know?” Adam gave a shrug and looked back down at the open text book that laid in front of his elbows.

“Regardless, I shouldn't have made- or attempted to make a joke like that.” Michael cringed at his words and how easily he had said it had meant to be a joke. Which it wasn't, if he thought about it. There was silence between them for a while. Michael leaned back in his chair as he looked around idly as Adam finished the remaining muffin and his nearly empty drink. “Do you want another?”

“What? Nah, it's fine. I shouldn't drink so much caffeine in a day anyways.” 

“..Uh huh...” He said slowly, raising a brow as he stared at Adam until the boy sighed and handed over the empty cup. “Thought so.” He said with a nod and pat to the others shoulder as he got up to go make another vanilla latte with extra sugar. It only took a few minutes to brew the drink up, and he was back over at the table to sit with the latte placed next to the blond. “It's on the house, so don't worry about paying. Just study like you came here to do.” There was nothing in response and it then occurred to him that maybe he was distracting him. “I can leave if you want-”

“No.” Adam blurted then bit his lip at his outburst. “I've been studying for hours, so I'm taking a break and what's better than to talk to a friend and drink a perfect latte?” 

His eyes widened and he gave a small cough at the comment. “I'm glad you find my lattes perfect. Then again, anyone could do that if they just pour in half a bag of sugar in it.” Michael smiled as he leaned back into a more comfortable position. 

“Hey, I can't help it if I have a sweet tooth. I don't know how anyone can drink coffee black, it's gross.” He made a disgusted face before raising the drink to his lips to take a small sip. 

“I beg your pardon, black coffee is better than getting cavities with just one drink of your vanilla latte.” Michael scoffed, receiving an eye roll and a muttered 'yeah right' from the other. “I honestly don't know how you don't have any cavities.”

“I don't live off of sugar you know. Just having a latte is enough for the day, and I take care of my teeth thank you very much.” Adam quipped back with his nose stuck up in the air then sighed as he looked around idly. “I would kill to just go _do_ something after all of the tests are done though.” 

Michael hummed and tapped a finger to his chin. “I could.. Take you out to do something-” He paused and cursed himself for what he had said. “-If you want to, since you want to do something else besides studying. I'm just suggesting that- and..” _Say something else to save your ass_ , he thought. 

Adam blinked a few times, taken aback by the offer then put his cup down to lean forward with a smug grin. “Are you asking me out on a date, Matt?” 

Oh God. “I uh-” _Real intelligent Michael, good job._ “Yes..” He murmured, ducking his head to hide his embarrassment. Honestly, he had wanted to ask Adam out the moment he had seen the blond months ago, but he always assumed that there would be no point with him and his 'nonhuman' issues. Plus, he didn't even know what gender Adam preferred or if it mattered-

“Finally!” Adam exclaimed. 

What. Michael looked up at Adam with confusion etched onto his face. “Finally..?”

“Look, I don't know why it took you so long to ask me out on a date. I know you like me.” Adam grinned, leaning back to rest his arm on the table. 

“What- how? I mean, how did you know that I like you?” Was he that obvious? Sure he would watch the boy whenever he had come in, memorized the exact way Adam liked his latte, and knew which pastries he liked. But he couldn't think of any other thing that would give him away. 

“I just know.” Adam shrugged. 

It couldn't be just because Adam just 'knew', not with that smug look on the boy's face. Michael groaned and buried his face into his hands, trying to hide the heat that was rising to his cheeks. It took so long for him to just come to terms with his infatuation with the boy- a human at that- and even longer to control himself around Adam. He remembered how it took every single ounce of self control for him to not scent mark or do anything irrational every time he had walked through that front door. If he had acted on his impulses then it wouldn't have been pretty for either one of them. And he couldn't make himself noticed by the pack here. All of that effort to conceal his feelings, and Adam knew that he liked him. Just the thought baffled him, but maybe he was that obvious after all. 

“You don't have to be embarrassed or anything, I'm good with picking up things from people so it's not your fault. But about this date of ours...” He leaned forward to fold his arms over the table and rest his head on top to peer over at Micheal’s face, or tried to at least. 

There was a muffled noise from behind his hands, and he sighed, knowing that Adam wouldn't have heard. Michael sighed and peek out of the safety of his hands. “Is a movie okay? I promise I'm not usually this.. Clumsy. Most of the time.” It wounded his pride that he was easily flustered by over a boy. Normally he was calm and collected, but that never was the case when it came to Adam.

“Don't worry about it, I almost always am so it evens things out.” He chucked softly, finding the confession endearing in a way. “Yeah, a movie's great.” Adam looked over at the clock that hung on the opposite side of the room and cursed quietly. “I gotta go, but um.. Here, it's my number.” A napkin was grabbed and the numbers were scribbled out hurriedly. “Text me alright?” Adam smiled and packed his things as he slid the napkin over towards the brunet. 

“I will.” Michael took the napkin and stood up abruptly to grab a cup holder at the counter. “Wait!” He handed over the cardboard holder to mess with it and smiled as watched the blond take it and hurry out of the store. That, just happened. It really did happen. He let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding and stared at the ten digits, repeating them in his head. 

“What's that?” A voice said behind him suddenly.

He flinched and shoved the paper into his pocket as he turned to see who it was. “It's.. nothing.” It would have been the perfect opportunity to ask the red head if there were any customers she was supposed to be tending to, but the store was nearly empty.

“Uh huh, I'm _sure_ it's nothing to do with your plan to go on a little date with your blond boyfriend that just left.” She drawled, raising a knowing brow at him.

“He's not my boyfriend, Charlie- or well..” Technically speaking, that didn't make them an official couple. Just because they planned to go on a date didn't mean that either one of them was willing to stick together. Which he was up for surprisingly with a few ton of conflicts, but he could dream. Right then the door bell chimed and he took the chance to escape the conversation. “I'll take it.” He went behind the counter and smiled, repeating the same greeting. “Hello, what can I get you today..”


	2. Sly Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Adam's past wasn't that great and normal as other people's were, there were still some good things that came to him. For example: getting his biggest crush's number before heading to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told from Adam's point of view. Sorry it's been like. A thousand years since I've uploaded this oops. Leave me some feedback and I might start writing regularly again.

There are times where a person goes around feeling like their life is the best- like nothing can go wrong. But then shit happens and it makes him or her realize that it was all some lucid dream and that reality is just something to destroy your happiness. Yeah, that was basically the story of his life. 

He grew up with a normal childhood. Had a loving and caring mom who would always try to do what was the best for him and a dad that he didn’t meet until he was twelve. It wasn't until around high school when he came home from classes did he know that all of that was a lie. 

“Mom, I'm home.” Adam shucked his book bag onto the floor and toed his shoes and socks off, groaning at the feeling of walking around with bare feet. There were sounds coming from the kitchen and he knew that his mother was either cleaning or making food. He went over to the kitchen and lounged around as he looked to see what she was currently making. “What's that?”

“Your favorite- spaghetti. How was school?” Kate looked back at her son with a smile as she continued to cook.

Adam sighed and shrugged even though his mom wouldn't see. “The same thing as always. Got another project to do and my group members suck.”

“Don't say that, you don't know if they 'suck'. After I'm done with this, I have to get to the hospital.”

Oh yes he did, but he didn't bother to mention it. “Okay.” After that, it was just the usual routine for him. Go upstairs, play some games until it was 7, do his homework, eat, play more games until he felt tired, and then go to sleep. Kate had late shifts, so he wouldn't see her until the morning when he had to leave for school the next day. 

Except that he didn't the next morning. Maybe some emergency had happened and she had to stay for more hours. That was what he told himself for another night and morning. The next day was a Saturday and he was starting worry where his mother was. He got John's cellphone that the man had left a while ago and called the first contact he saw- Dean. Honest to God he was just looking for his mom, but little did he know that phone call would trigger the entire world to come crashing down on him. 

That night, two men visited him, one green eyed man and another taller hazel eyed man who were apparently his brothers. His half brothers. From then on things just got worse and worse. Kate was dead, John was too, and he was stuck traveling with his two half brothers who revealed the supernatural side of the world to him. Something he would hate for the rest of his life. 

Ghouls, werewolves, vampires, pagan gods, demons, skinwalkers, evil spirits, and a ton more were a part of his everyday life now. Dean and Sam trained him to be a hunter, just like they were, and he couldn’t leave them until he graduated high school. Relationships were hard to have back when he was just a normal teen, but now it was nearly impossible. Some nights he would wake up with cold sweat and the fear that something was out to get him. To kill him. 

It wasn't until his eighteenth birthday did he say it- what had been in his mind since the day all of this was dumped on him. “I'm leaving. I'm done with all of this hunting shit and having to travel around killing monsters for the 'sake of others'.” It wasn't that he regretted saving all of those people, it was just that he was tired of it. All of it. 

“What, you can't-” Dead had started to say, but Adam interrupted.  
“Yes I can, and I will. Sam went to college for a while until you dragged him back out, but I'm done with this.” There were fights about him leaving, about how he wouldn't have anywhere to go, but he didn't care. All he wanted was a normal life. 

So he packed his bags and searched for a university or college he could enroll in, which ended up being in Dean and Sam's birth place- Kansas. It didn't matter to him, all he wanted was to become a doctor- hell even a nurse would do- like he had originally planned to do before the whole 'your parents are dead and hey, we're your brothers' ordeal. 

Going to college wasn't something he couldn't handle. It was better than learning how to accurately aim and shoot at a werewolf's head with a gun, so he figured that attending to classes and being surrounded with people his age- and a little bit older- wouldn't hurt. Which was half true it turned out. He missed the atmosphere of classes as strange as that seemed, but he did. Finding classes, getting the right textbooks, meeting new people on the first day of class, and getting swamped by tests and quizzes. Alright, so he didn't really miss the last part but who would? 

His dorm was nice and the roommate wasn't horrid like he heard many tended to be- thank God- but his favorite part of the day was a time and place he had stumbled upon early in the semester. There were countless of eating places and cafes, but this one had the best lattes and pastries. And a particular barista if he could add. Everyday, for the most part at least, he would go over to the Fallen Haven to get a cup of vanilla latte and sit at his designated seat, and maybe even a have a pastry or two if he felt like it. At first talking to the dark haired man was kind of hard. It made his stomach ball up into nervous fits and his tongue would tangle his words until he would just leave half embarrassed at the fool he had made out of himself. But eventually he calmed down. Or at least just enough for him to talk like a normal human and even throw in a few jokes here and there. 

And today wasn't any different. 

He hurried out of the cafe with the coffee holder at hand and his backpack slung loosely over his shoulder. It didn't take him long to get to class, late by one minute, and slip into a seat in the back. The professor was already droning on about the lecture and he took out his laptop to start it up and tune in to whatever the guy was saying. Sort of. Adam looked at the circular cardboard and slipped it onto the still steaming vanilla latte. 

Time passed and he kept looking at his phone, waiting for a text, but none came. Maybe Matt was busy? Or maybe the man just wasn't interested in him. The last thought made him sigh and run a hand through his hair at a possible loss. Normally he would just say 'whatever', but it'd be a lie to say he didn't expect a text from the brunet. He _had_ caught the man embarrassed up to his ears about asking him on a date. Maybe he just got ahead of himself like he always had. Maybe.

Adam looked at his laptop and then picked up his latte to drink, gulping down the sweet liquid as he set it down- Wait. There was a number on it. He turned the cup and couldn't help but blink dumbfounded before chuckling to himself. That sly wolf. His phone was taken out as he hastily put the numbers in to punch out a message.

_'Think you're too good to text me first huh? This is Adam by the way. -AM'_

He set the device down and turned to pay attention to whatever the class was doing at the moment as he waited for a response. Which he got in two minutes to be exact.  
 _'I thought you said for me to text first. What happened to that? -MA'_  
 _'Sorry, a lot of customers just came in. -MA'_

Adam read the text and snorted, shaking his head. Oh he was good. He looked up to check to see the professor with his back turned to the class and typed a reply back.

_'Yeah that was before I saw you put your number on my cup. Sneaky aren't you? -AM'_

_'I try to be. Aren't you supposed to be paying attention in class? -MA'_

_'I am. It's called multitasking. Aren't you supposed to be taking care of customers? -AM'_

_‘Nice try, but I just finished taking care of the last customer. –MA’_  
It was weird to be talking to Matt outside of the café, but he couldn’t say it was unpleasant. Just a little bit odd since usually the only thing he could ever associate with the man was within the four walls of the over powering smell of coffee and baked goods. Now he could talk to Matt any time- well, reasonable time and everything, but the freedom to do so was liberating. The texts went on just as the lecture did and before he knew it class was over and other students were standing up to get out.  


He only had two more classes to go and there was an hour break in between that he usually ends up loitering around campus. It was off to his next class when his phone vibrated in his hand to alert him of another text. Adam looked at and couldn’t help but let a wide grin stretch across his face.  


_‘Would this Friday be okay for the movies? –MA’_   


God he still couldn’t believe Matt asked him out on a date. Adam typed a quick ‘yes’ back as he weaved his way in between the swarm of students down the hall. A movie at a theater with Matt and him. This has to be on of the best things that’s happened in a really long time. It would’ve been even better if it was a movie night at Matt’s place but he wouldn’t let himself think that far. Not yet at least.  


Eventually he got to class and more time passed by until the hour break arrived then passed quickly. He was a bit worn out by the last class but he made through it with texting every once in a while to Matt. His foot had been jiggling from a nervous tick every time he remembered about the date and he checked what day today was at least eleven times by now. Tuesday. Only three more day until Friday and he was already freaking out about it. Thankfully he was back at the dorms by the time night fell. Instead of going to bed like he needed to, with the all nighter he pulled last night, he went straight to his closet to plan out what to wear. An hour and heaps of clothes on the bed later he finally stopped trying to find the perfect outfit. He still had time to figure it out. With a long sigh he put back all of the clothes and got ready for bed.  


Just as he took his shirt off his phone rang. It was snatched up quickly as he started to brush his teeth.  


_’It’s getting late, I think I’m going to head to bed. –MA/_   


_’Already? Dude, it’s only 11. –AM’_   


_’You mean it is 11 and that is in fact late for a man that has to get up at 6 to open the shop. Shouldn’t you be getting to bed too? Or do you have to study more? –MA.’_   


_’Yeah, yeah okay. I guess you’re right. Nah, I don’t have to study anymore. Next test is on Thursday and I’ve been studying all day so. –AM’_   


_’Ahh. Okay, I see. Well, get some sleep soon. Good night, Adam. –MA’_   


He was in bed by now, staring at his phone in the dark. A smile came to his lips as he read the last text.  


_’Night, Matt. –AM’_


End file.
